


Happy Birthday, Bill!

by LiberalClinton



Category: Billary - Fandom, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberalClinton/pseuds/LiberalClinton
Summary: This was an idea I had a while ago and I finally wrote it. It’s based on Bill’s 72nd birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Bill!

**Author's Note:**

> After I finished this I thought maybe I should just adapt it for Hillary’s birthday, but oh well. I hope you like it anyway.

One found one of the perks of being a private citizen was being able to truly appreciate one’s spouse. Especially on their birthday. Having both spent most of their marriage in public office, it was a struggle for both to fully appreciate the simple things in life sometimes, even birthdays. So today really was a silver lining in Hillary’s mind. Being able to fully appreciate her husband of over 40 years.

 

They had spent the day with family. Always special, for both Bill and Hillary. First and foremost, the pair were parents and grandparents, despite how the media portrayed them – power and politically hungry. No, family was first, especially today.

 

As Hillary observed from a distance Bill’s interactions with Aiden and Charlotte, her heart warmed. Charlotte seated on his right, and Aiden on his left, making up wild, imaginary stories, all of his own. No need to read from a book, Hillary realised. He has a beautiful, occasionally childlike and imaginative mind.

 

Chelsea, who was seated next to her mom, finally interrupted her thoughts.

 

“He’s good with them,” Chelsea observed.

 

“He was the same with you when you were that age,” Hillary said, breaking her stare from her husband to look at her daughter.

 

Marc kissed his wife on the cheek, signalling it was time for them to get going.

 

“We need to head off now,” Chelsea stated.

 

Hillary’s attention switched back to her husband, who was using grand hand gestures with his story telling. Safe to say, he’s a great orator, for all ages!

 

“You’re going to break his heart,” Hillary joked “On his birthday too!”

 

Once the goodbyes were said, the hugs were given, and the kisses were planted, Hillary and Bill saddled themselves into their motorcade. His hand made his way to grasp hers, and they turned to face one another, each with soft smiles on their faces.

 

“Thank you for today, Hilly,” Bill stroked her thumb softly “It’s been a wonderful birthday.”

 

“Just wait until we get home,” she said with a slight smirk “the day isn’t over yet. The night hasn’t even begun.”

 

Bill quirked an eyebrow. Since they became private citizens, they had been able to spend a greater amount of time together. Which included an increase in their sex life – much to both of their approval. Yes, Bill was not complaining about his wife’s increased libido. They engaged two playful smirks before sitting in silence for the rest of the journey back to their vacation home. A journey Bill thought couldn’t end quick enough.

 

 

***

 

 

When they arrived at their vacation home, Hillary already had the evening set out for them. Depositing their jackets and shoes by the door, she pecked her husband on the cheek.

 

“I’m going to run you a bath,” she said with her palm still on his cheek.

 

“Sounds wonderful”

 

He trailed behind her and sat on the bed as she began running the bath in the ensuite. Warm water running, bubbles forming, and flames flickering, Hillary quickly scattered down to the kitchen gathering a few essentials for her husband’s bath. She reappeared with a bottle of champagne, a bowl of strawberries, and a bathroom stereo, and headed back into the bathroom. Calling her husband in, Bill was greeted with a candle-lit, lavender scented bathroom, with a bath almost overflowing with bubbles, bath salts, and rose petals on the side. The tub was placed with the bowl of the bowl of strawberries, and a singular glass of champagne. A subtle sound of jazz noise was playing in the background, which made Bill snap out of his gaze and turn to his wife with a look of adoration.

 

“This is wonderful,” he cupped her face “I love you so much.”

 

He quickly removed himself of his clothes, and tested the water. Perfect, as Hillary knew it would be.

 

“Care to join me?” he asked, hoping the answer would be yes.

 

“Sorry, baby, not today,” she pecked him slightly on the lips before sliding out of the bathroom.

 

Bill had a look of confusion on his face after his wife’s rejection. Nonetheless, he was going to let the bubbles and bath salts relax him.

 

 

***

 

 

Hillary had prepared herself for the final part of Bill’s birthday. Lingerie isn’t something she usually splurges much money on. Sure, Hillary might purchase the odd satin bra, and occasional pair of lace panties. But for quite a few years, seductive lingerie was certainly not a priority. Whilst she was First Lady, that was when her lingerie collection hit a peak. But now, it was a give or take.

 

Today it was Bill’s birthday, however. So, it was going to be a take, she thought.

 

Rummaging through the wardrobe, she found the indigo slip, which hit mid-thigh, and hugged her curves and ass. The straps were thin, showing of Hillary’s prominent collarbones. It dipped at the top, giving a clear glimpse of the top of her cleavage. The round neck-line was hemmed with lace, which covered the tops of her breasts. To top the outfit off, Hillary grabbed the matching indigo silk robe. Whilst she wasn’t one to focus on looks, Hillary couldn’t help but stare at her reflection in the mirror.

 

When she heard Bill was getting out of the bath, she quickly sat on the edge of the bed.

 

Bill reappeared in his white, drying robe, his eyes fell instantly on the blonde beauty dressed in silk indigo, perched on the edge of the bed. Smooth, creamy legs generously on shows, and a glimpse of lust in her eyes. Bill’s let out a low groan as he eyed his wife up and down, biting his lip. Making his way in Hillary’s direction. With no words yet to be spoken, he pulled his wife up so she was standing, and held her hands, humming his approval at her outfit.

 

“You like?” she asked, not that she needed to judging from his reaction already.

 

“Very much,” he began toying with the thin string of the robe until it became undone.

 

Sliding the robe onto the floor, slowly and seductively, he revealed his wife’s soft shoulders, covered by the thin straps, and the indigo silk extenuating her perfect curves. As the robe hit the floor, and Bill fully examined her, from her the top of her lace covered breasts, down to her luscious thighs, thighs he couldn’t wait to be buried in between, another groan escaped his lips. A louder, more guttural groan.

 

“I love you so much,” he said wholeheartedly.

 

“I love you too,” she responded, placing a chaste, delicate, loving kiss upon his lips “Happy birthday.”

 

Hillary repeated his actions, and began undoing the knot in his robe, and pushing it towards the floor, finding him deliciously bare and semi-erect underneath. This time, it was Hillary who let out a small moan. Leading him, she guided him to perch in her earlier position on the edge of the bed. She stood in between his parted thighs, and cupped his cheeks.

 

“Let me take care of you,” simple words, with a lustful implication.

 

She leant down and kissed his bottom lip, then his top, before their lips parted and her tongue was granted access. The kiss was electric, passionate, and loving. Pulling away, Hillary straightened her back, looking at her husband of nearly 42 years. Giving him a lustful smile, she slowly sunk to her knees in front of him. She peppered gentle kisses against the insides of his thighs, before taking him into her hand, hard and ready. Slow strokes had him moaning in pleasure.

 

“Hillary, baby”

 

“You are so hard, I love it.”

 

Before long, she began placing delicate kisses at the rim of his cock, then licking the tip with the tongue, tasting the salty precum that was oozing from the slit. All the while, her hand did not stop its movement up and down his member.

 

“Please, baby” he pleaded, begged almost.

 

Hillary had to admit, she did like the fact she could get a former President, one of the most influential men in the world, reduced to mere pleading because of her ministrations. Still, she wouldn’t tease him, not on his birthday anyway. She took him into his mouth, her lips hitting all the way to the base. Her movements increase in pace, and his hand soon found purchase running through her golden locks. They locked eye contact as she continued her movements, making the act even more intimate.

 

“Fuck,” was the only word he managed to formulate.

 

Oral was one of Bill’s favourite types of sex. Whether it be receiving it, or giving it, there was something so intimate about oral sex with Hillary, in his mind. So, to see her on his knees in front of him was definitely an act he loved, and appreciated.

 

She cupped his sac, and he let out a moan, signalling he was close. Tongue running up and down the vein on the side, and her petite hands massaging his balls, Bill knew he needed to put a stop to this before the evening ended far too soon.

 

“Baby, please stop,” he pleaded, with his head thrown back.

 

She sat up, licking her lips, with a confused look upon her face. Bill instantly read her expression, and could sense some underlying self-doubt, so he quickly reassured her.

 

“I don’t want the night to end too soon,” he cupped her cheek as she rose to her feet.

 

Kissing him softly, his hands slowly travelled up her thighs inside her indigo slip in search for panties. Once contact was made with the lace fabric, she pulled away from the kiss as he slowly and agonisingly slowly pulled the panties down her legs. She stepped out of them, and he held them in his hand, feeling the wetness pooling through the fabric.

 

“Damn, you’re drenched, Hilly,” he observed.

 

“All for you,” she smirked “back on the bed.” She instructed and he willing obliged.

 

Bill settled himself perfectly in the middle of the bed, head resting on the pillows. Hillary crawled on top of him, until she was face to face with him. They kissed again, tongues tangling in a dance and expressing all the love they felt for one another. All the love they couldn’t express in words expressed in a kiss.

 

“Please, baby” he pleaded against her lips.

 

“What do you need?”

 

“I need to be inside you,” his voice was hushed, and husky, and Hillary felt the exact same.

 

Giving him one final tender kiss, she planted her legs on either sides of his hips and took his member in her hand. His tip was at the edge of her entrance, and she slowly glided the head in, causing both of the pair to moan in pleasure.

 

“Wait,” Bill stated before she could glide on further.

 

Before Hillary could ask any questions, her nightgown was pushed up past her hips giving him a clear view of their joining.

 

“Continue,” he said, and she did.

 

They both moaned and groaned as she slid the rest way onto his cock. Hillary planted her hands on his chest as she became adjusted to being full. When Bill planted his hands on her hips, and whimpers left his mouth in desperation for her to move, she began to rock hips in a steady pace. Forward, back, before sinking up and back down again. Ecstasy, pure ecstasy. Leaning down, peppering kisses along his jawline and neck, her swollen clit ground against him. He felt her hardened nipple rubbing against his chest through her slip, but he wanted more of her.

 

“Hillary, baby,” he groaned, as she pulled up to look up at him, her hips not slowing in pace “Take off your slip.”

 

She sat up fully and looked at him confused, hips slowing down almost completely.

 

“I bought this for your birthday.”

 

“I want to see all of you.”

 

He knew why she was doing this. He knew why Hillary was reluctant to remove her lingerie. For the last few years, she acknowledged the affects her age had on her body. During sex, she became more and more reluctant to remove her bra or top during sex, and Bill eventually accepted it. But he wasn’t today.

 

He grabbed the hems of the slip at the bottom, and slowly took it off over her head, so she was left naked on top of him.

 

“Beautiful,” he said, meaningfully, although he knew she was having trouble believing it, “you are so beautiful. You were in 71, and you are today.”

 

She smiled lovingly, before leaning down and kissing him and expressing all the adoration her words couldn’t. Her hips began moving again on their own accord, he clit grinding deliciously against his pubic bone. Her thighs were trembling, she knew she was close, so close, but not quite there. Bill could tell. He pushed her up slightly, and cupped her breasts, pinched her nipples, and felt a flood of wetness around him. Leaning forward, his mouth closed around a dusky, tight nipple, whilst his hips thrust with hers in a frantic pace, and soon enough, he felt her come done around him. The flutters of her orgasm, along with her curses and moans was enough to trigger his own. Moaning her name, he emptied himself inside of her.

 

After their breathing returned to normal, she rolled to the side, off of him as his cock softened, and he pulled her into his arms. After a minute of silence, she finally spoke.

 

“Do you really think I’m still beautiful? Even after all of these years?”

 

“You are the most stunning woman I have ever met. In every aspect.” He cupped her face in his hands “Hilly, we’ve aged. It’s a fact. My hair is white, I have bags under my eyes, and body definitely isn’t as finely tuned as it was when you first met me. But do you still think I’m handsome?”

 

“The most handsome man I’ve ever met,” she said truthful. He smirked in response.

 

“And you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,”

 

“I love you, Billy.”

 

“I love you too, Hilly.”

 

They kissed once more, before pulling the covers over them and switching the side light off.

 

“Oh, and Bill, happy birthday.”

 


End file.
